


The H*KEYs

by Donnies_Lady_87



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyband, Broppy - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fangirl crush, Hurt/Comfort, Number One Fan, Trolls AU, Trolls modern Boyband AU, Young Love, what if Branch was in a Boyband?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnies_Lady_87/pseuds/Donnies_Lady_87
Summary: Branch had vowed never to work in the music industry again but when his old manager entices him back as a stage manager, he is once more drawn into a world that he wanted to leave far behind him.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The H*KEYs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the H*KEYs! ✨😁✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I going to test the waters with this. A NEW sparkling Modern Trolls AU! No worries Truth or Dare is still on going and WILL be posted later in the week 😁 And also, yay! I FINALLY figured out how to post pictures in my stories! 😁🥰😁

  
The whole stadium went dark and the audience of thousands instantly hushed down into the silence. The tense anticipation flowed through the masses with a tangible presence making the moment almost too much for some trolls. The massive speakers crackled as a popular familiar track to the audience began. What sounded like an old fashioned music box spilt its sound across the trembling crowd and one by one as the tune progressed the spotlight lit up in quick succession to the beat as each member of the group was lit up on the black stage looking like they were dangling from the stage rigging like puppets on strings.

_Hey, hey_

_Bye bye bye, bye bye_

Simultaneously each of the strings were seemingly magically cut where they struck certain poses as they hit the floor only a very short distance below them. As this happened the audience went wild, cheering and screaming for their favourite singers as the song quickly continued and the involved dance routine started up without missing a beat.

_Bye bye  
I'm doing this tonight  
You're probably gonna start a fight  
I know this can't be right  
Hey baby come on  
I loved you endlessly  
When you weren't there for me  
So now it's time to leave and make it alone  
I know that I can't take no more  
It ain't no lie  
I want to see you out that door  
Baby bye bye bye _

There were four singers on stage, all young in their teens but all wildly different in their looks and personalities. To the left stood the tallest and largest band member known to all the fans as the sweet and sensitive Biggie. Despite his size he matched every dance move expertly in time with the other three members, every shoulder shrug, twirl, back step and jump synchronised with the much smaller agile trolls alongside him.

To the far right glittered the flamboyant Guy Diamond who was always pushing the boundaries, wearing clothes that only just stood out from his own sparkling silver skin tone. It was no secret he’d been pulled up on it before but he’d never let it stop him. He never even wore shoes. Along with his unique auto tune voice he stood out in more ways than one, he threw himself into the performance drawing the eyes and attention of the roaring crowds as he snapped every dance move with that extra bit of flair, trying to steal the spotlight.

The oldest member stood to the centre left, a little in front of Guy, dancing smoothly and effortlessly. Creek Brooks, otherwise known as CB to the band’s fans, was the cool and calm member, seeming to never get his feathers ruffled over anything. He always had words of wisdom for his fans and could make any fangirl swoon with just a serene smile and a half cast look in his eyes, much to the jealousy of Guy!

Which left the final band member, BT. The shortest troll (a vibrant teal green) bounded around with such energetic enthusiasm that it was clear for all to see that he was truly enjoying every minute of the performance. His mane was the brightest indigo, thick and fluffed in such a way that it bounced in perfect time to every move he made. Despite Guy’s glitter, Biggie’s presence and CB’s flawless steps and unique voice, BT stood out from them all. He wasn’t trying to show off; he was just truly at his happiest singing and dancing, entertaining the crowds and making them happy with what made him happy. It was all that had really mattered to him. He’d always had time for his massive fan base and if he didn’t, he made time much to the frustration of those in charge (bar their personal manager). But what BT was most famously known for was his cheeky nature. No one believed that he was only a month younger than CB who acted so much more mature. The fans all loved it.

As the song ended the group paused in their final positions as the audience screamed and cheered in approval. The four boys glanced at each other, their heads down as was their final pose before CB gave the signal.

They all raised their sights to the mass of roaring fans seeing flashes dotted randomly about the arena as hundreds of camera phones went off sporadically, not that any of them minded.

“Pop Town are you reeaaady?!” Guy’s voice auto tuned as he punched the air with one fist and yelled into his sparkling mic.

The crowd hollered, screamed and yelled.

BT glanced back at the glitter troll and winked. “Hey Guy, I don’t think they heard you!” He cried into his own, more down to earth microphone.

The audience cheered back just as loudly.

“Wanna ask them again?”

Guy beamed back and yelled even louder into the mic, making the other band members wince slightly. “Pop Town! I said, ARE YOU REEEAAADYYY!?!”

Their response was instantaneous, a great resounding “YES!!” Was their reply.

BT laughed as they cried out and held out his microphone to them as CB gave him a mildly disapproving look which quickly turned back into a smile. He shook his head.

“That’s better! I thought I was getting hard of hearing!”

The crowd cheered, loving BT’s antics. He stared out at the massive audience, a sight that he was now all too familiar with. Nothing made him happier than bringing a smile to another troll’s face, hearing the audience cheering out their joy was like a drug and he couldn’t get enough of it, (well that, and sugar but that was something else entirely!)

“You ready for some more?!!” He cried into his mic, his sky blue eyes sparkling as brightly as Guy Diamond’s glitter.

The crowds whooped and yelled in one tumultuous roar and BT’s smile grew wider. “Aw c’mon! I said are you ready for some more!!”

The masses screamed twice as loud back and BT held out his microphone again. Oh, he was loving this too much! However he suddenly felt a pressure on his shoulder making him glance across.

“Wrap it up Branch,” CB whispered in his large perky ear. BT caught his best friend’s eye and the zen troll smiled calmly back at him. “You want to sing again don’t you?” He uttered knowingly.

“Hair yeah!” He hushed back but the mic still caught it sending his voice sailing across the sea of trolls. They all whooped and hollered without a stop. He placed a hand over the monogrammed microphone, throwing Creek a sheepish smile. The older troll just shook his head with the same calm expression.

The guys behind him giggled slightly and the performance went on as CB signalled the cue for the next song. BT still buzzing with excitement took up his position as the music started. He truly lived for this. He honestly couldn’t imagine doing anything else in his life. Singing, dancing and performing was what he was made for, front of stage and making people happy. Why would he _ever_ do anything else?

*HKEYS*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Any comments, kudos, etc is as always very much appreciated!
> 
> Song credit- 
> 
> *NSYNC - Bye Bye Bye


End file.
